Destins Brisés VIII : Je pense donc je suis
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Je me présente : Pansy Parkinson, élève de Serpentard, préfète et préfète-en-chef. Bien qu'intelligente - et je dis ça sans vantardise,- j'ai fait des erreurs qui auraient pu me couter la vie.


**Disclaimer :**** Je ne suis toujours pas JKR. Et je ne touche pas une chocogrenouille sur ce que j'écris. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser !**

**Je dédie celui-ci à Selsynn, qui voulait un Serpentard de l'année d'Harry. Aimes-tu ma Pansy ?**

* * *

**JE PENSE DONC JE SUIS**

« Quand j'étais petite, je vivais dans un grand manoir vide et froid. Il y a pour cela plusieurs raisons. Un grand manoir parce que nous étions des Sangs-Purs et qu'il fallait montrer notre puissance et notre ascendance. Vide parce que la magie noire était bannie par tous, et que posséder des objets entourés de magie noire n'était pas la meilleure façon de rester tranquille dans cette nouvelle société. Froide parce qu'à la fin de la guerre, toutes les richesses des Parkinson avaient été bloquées par le Ministère, ma famille n'avait pas assez de gallions pour payer le chauffage.

Ce qui montre bien, à mon avis, que c'était la fin de l'idéologie des Sangs-Purs. Pas que je sois particulièrement proche des nés-moldus – bien que le politiquement correct soit "sorcier spontané" – mais il faut être lucide. J'ai vécu mon enfance dans un manoir glacé à apprendre comment me comporter dans la haute société. Comme tous mes camarades de classe, je suis distinguée mais je prends toujours des chemins tortueux pour arriver à mes fins, je peux parler de rumeurs pendant des heures mais je suis incapable de dire ce que je pense. On ne peut pas dire que je sois particulièrement heureuse : mes parents sont infichus de se souvenir de la date de mon anniversaire et pour moi, Noël est un jour comme les autres, à ceci près qu'il nous permet des vacances.

Des gens nombreux dans une petite masure en mauvais état paraissent plus heureux que moi. Ils fêtent leurs anniversaire, Noël est pour eux une fête familiale où leurs amis peuvent venir, et tout le clan se déplace quand l'un d'eux va mal. Leur maison est peut-être minuscule, mais je suis prête à parier qu'elle est remplie d'objets ridicules offerts par la tripotée d'enfants à leur mère, et je suis sûre que cette maison est parfaitement bien chauffée. Comme quoi, être pauvre et ne pas faire partie de la Haute-Société permet d'être bien plus heureux. (Pour ceux qui en doutent encore, bien évidemment que je parle des Weasley !)

Enfin, tout ça pour venir au fait que je suis Pansy Parkinson, élève de Serpentard, ancienne préfète et préfète-en-chef, ancien membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Cheveux bruns, yeux noirs, teint pâle, silhouette efflanquée, un visage rappellant un pékinois. Née d'un père Mangemort et d'une mère au sang-mêlé – ma grand-mère maternelle, bien que moldue, est l'une des plus gentille personne que je connaisse. Amie de Drago Malefoy – je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que jamais nos familles ne nous ont fiançés. On ne vit plus au Moyen-Âge, que diable ! – mais également de Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass.

J'étais une Serpentard tout à fait convenable, des bonnes notes en potions et en botanique, des annotations variant entre l'acceptable et l'effort exceptionnel pour les autres matières. Un don pour embêter les Gryffondor sans me faire remarquer – et donc sans passer des heures en retenues. Malgré ce palmarès plutôt fabuleux, je dois avouer que j'ai parfois fait des bêtises – vous devriez fermez votre bouche, professeur McGonagall, vous allez gober des mouches si vous restez ainsi.

En fait, la plus grosse a été de suivre les idées de mes parents sans me poser de questions. J'avais passé toute mon enfance à promettre que je serais différente d'eux, et j'ai pourtant fait les mêmes erreurs. Ils suivaient Voldemort, et m'avait demandé de le rejoindre. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise face à cet _homme_ effroyable et plus doué en manipulation que le professeur Rogue et de surcroît, leur marque de reconnaissance est absolument insupportable !

Je ne me suis pas battue à Poudlard, ni pour un côté, ni pour l'autre, contrairement à tout ce qui a été dit. Même si je me suis levée. Un rélfexe conditionné par des années d'éducation Sang-Pur, une connerie.

La plupart des élèves de Serpentard sont rentrés chez eux lorsqu'ils ont été évacués du château. Ceux de notre année se sont regroupés chez Blaise, le seul à vivre en Ecosse.

Là-bas, nous avons beaucoup réfléchi. Nous savions tous qui allait gagner. Potter nous avait montré à quel point il était malin, et il faut avouer que certaines de ses manœuvres étaient assez retorses pour faire penser à un membre de notre maison. Nous savions tous qu'il était doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et par dessus le marché, quoi qu'il ait fait pendant notre septième année, ça faisait enrager Voldemort. Il avait plus de partisans, même si la plupart ne se déclaraient pas. S'il était mort, la majorité des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne se seraient relevés pour le venger.

Il était le mieux parti pour gagner, et nous l'avons accepter. Après tout, ces croyances étaient celles de nos parents, mais nous même n'étions pas forcément des adeptes. Je dois même dire que nous ne les respections que pour que nos parents nous lâchent un peu la bride.

Nous sommes revenus trop tôt lors de la bataille, et nous nous sommes retrouvés au milieu des sortilèges. J'ai été propulsée sur le sol, sans voir qui m'avait poussée, et je suis restée immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un Auror ne me relève. Il m'a ammené dans la Grande Salle, où il m'a laissé pour voir s'il restait d'autres blessés.

J'étais morte de peur pour mes amis. Aucun d'eux n'étaient près de moi quand je me suis relevée, et pourtant nous étions tous arrivés ensemble. J'ai marché dans la Grande Salle pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas été trouvés avant moi. Je suis passé rapidement devant le cadavre de mon père, et j'ai été soulagé de savoir qu'il était mort. Comprenez-moi, cet homme était un monstre. Il n'hésitait pas à nous battre quand notre avis divergeait du sien, et il n'a pas hésité à tuer ma sœur quand il s'est aperçu qu'elle était une Cracmole. Destiny était une petite fille de huit ans, aux longs cheveux bouclés et avec un rire contagieux. Elle aurait pu vivre heureuse parmi les moldus mais il ne lui a même pas laissé cette chance.

J'ai vu Drago, et j'ai couru vers lui, afin de savoir comment il allait. Le pauvre était tout pâle, et avait l'air à deux doigt de s'évanouir. Je l'ai enlacé un moment, le temps de partager nos informations, puis nous avons cherché nos camarades ensemble. On a vite retrouvé Blaise et Daphné, qui se tenaient la main devant un corps allongé. En s'approchant, on a vu Millicent. Elle était morte. C'est la première fois que je la voyais sourire. Elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur.

On s'est recueilli un bref instant, puis on est reparti à la recherche des autres. Daphné s'est précipité vers sa sœur Astoria, en cinquième année à Serdaigle. La pauvre enfant était elle aussi très blanche – et pourtant les Greengrass ont la peau relativement mate. Théo est venu vers nous et a souri en voyant que nous allions bien. Il nous a appris que Tracey Davis était dans un état grave et qu'elle avait été transférée rapidement vers Sainte-Mangouste. Il a blêmi quand il a su pour Millicent, et a dit quelque chose sur la stupidité de ses parents. On est allé rejoindre Daphné et Astoria. Ensuite, vous nous avez mis de côté pour nous interroger. »

Procès-verbal de Pansy Parkinson,

réalisé le 3 Mai 1998.

* * *

« _J'ai assisté pour vous, Messieurs, dames, aux procès de Mangemorts. En suivant mes articles, vous saurez tout en temps et en heure, comme si vous y étiez, mais sans bouger de vos confortables canapés._

_Aujourd'hui se tenait les procès de ces jeunes Serpentard de la même année que le Survivant. Ces jeunes gens, qui ont, comme tous les élèves de leur maison, été évacués au début de l'assaut de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sont réapparus, comme vous le savez, à la fin de la bataille. Bien qu'aucun témoin ne les ai vus faire usage de leur magie sur les défenseurs du château et qu'ils ne se soient pas approchés de leur famille, essentiellement présente dans les rangs de Vous-savez-qui, le Magenmagot a trouvé leur présence préoccupante et les a fait interrogés par ses Auros._

_Ils sont tous été innocentés. Bien sûr, leurs idées sont sans doute proches de celles de leurs parents, et ce n'est pas leur conception du monde qui a été jugée. Ils sont déclarés innoncents car il a été prouvé qu'ils n'ont pas attaqués les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'ils ne cherchaient pas non plus à rejoindre leurs parents._

_Ils sont cependant priés de suivre des cours pour apprendre à cohabiter avec des moldus. Je donnerai beaucoup pour voir cela !_

_Voyons plus dans le détail : [...] »_

_Extrait de la _Gazette des Sorciers**, **_section juridique_

_Article de Filip Hardy, ancien avocat et journaliste pour la _Gazette_ depuis vingt ans_

* * *

- Enfin, ce journaliste a éxagéré les faits, monsieur le Ministre ! Nous ne pouvons tolérer cela !

Le président du Maganmagot faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt, nommé provisoirement Ministre de la Magie. L'ancien Auror souriait, tout en observant le vieil homme tourner sur son tapis.

- Monsieur, enfin, vous savez bien que les journalistes changent toujours les faits. Surtout ceux de la _Gazette_, l'interrompit Kinsgley. Je ferai paraître un article d'excuse dans le _Chicaneur_.

- _Le Chicaneur_ ? Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ?

- Lovegood a été le seul à sourtenir Potter pendant la guerre. Il a arrêté seulement quand les Mangemorts s'en sont pris à sa fille Luna. Que dois-je lui dire ?

- Que les gamins ne suivent absolument le chemin de leurs parents. Ils ont proposé eux-même les cours sur les Moldus. Ils venaient simplement voir le gagnant, ils ne pensaient pas que la bataille continuait. Bulstrode en est morte. La famille Greengrass était neutre pendant la guerre, tout comme les Zabini et les Davis. Parkinson et Nott ne sont pas plus coupables que leurs amis. Quant à Malefoy... C'est une autre histoire.

- Ce sera fait, monsieur le Président, conclut Kingsley.

* * *

**Je l'imagine comme ça Pansy. Indépendante et fière, préférant rire de tout plutôt que de montrer qu'elle est émue.**

**Mais vu que ce recueil s'appelle « Destins Brisés », elle ne pouvait avoir une vie rose...**

**En espérant que vous avez appréciez la préfète de Serpentard...**

**Une chose est sûre, je ne me lancerai pas dans le journalisme !**


End file.
